Vaidade
by Sinjin Hatake
Summary: Qualidade do que é vão, instável, inútil ou de pouca duração; desejo imoderado de atrair a admiração dos outros ; vanglória, presunção, ostentação, futilidade.Quais são os motivos para que eles sejam vaidosos?


Depois de quase um ano sem escrever ou postar nada, trago mais um pecado pra vocês.

So posso pedir milhões de desculpas para quem acompanha Redemoinho de areia e dizer que estou me esforçando pra escrever um capitulo legal.

Também postei uma historia sobre Shikaku e Yoshino Nara, com conteúdo sexual, chamada Mágica, minha primeira tentativa com esse teor, e acho que ficou leve, nada que possa ofender alguém

Espero que apreciem essas duas historias

PECADOS E VIRTUDES

Pecados são transgressões de preceitos morais e/ou religiosos, hábitos de mal proceder, costumes censuráveis, condenáveis ou prejudiciais, defeitos ou falhas de caráter;

Virtudes são atos virtuosos, é a disposição habitual para a prática do bem, boa qualidade moral, força moral.

Pode um pecado ser transformado em virtude ?

Pode uma virtude ser transformada em pecado ?

Uma moeda possui duas faces.

Um dado possui seis lados.

Entre o branco e o preto existe uma enorme variabilidade de cores

Talvez tudo dependa de como se analisa pecados e virtudes.

Talvez tudo dependa de quem os analisa.

VAIDADE

Qualidade do que é vão, instável, inútil ou de pouca duração; desejo imoderado de atrair a admiração dos outros ; vanglória, presunção, ostentação, futilidade.

- Nem acredito que finalmente estou na minha cama – festejou Shikamaru jogando-se na cama sem nem tirar a roupa

- Eu gostei da festa – contrario Temari, sorrindo condescendente, soltando o cabelo e começando a se preparar para dormir

- Claro que você gostou – desdenhou emburrado – Metade dos homens daquele salão estavam paquerando você – resmungou

- Você está exagerando – riu divertida e foi tomar banho

- E a outra metade, que não conseguiu chegar perto de você, ficou tagarelando sobre a sorte que eu tenho – continuou baixinho sem dar atenção a ausência da loira – Mas o que eles estavam pensando mesmo era "Como esse idiota conseguiu uma mulher como ela?" - resmungou – O que eu tenho que concordar com eles

Temari tem um rosto lindo e um corpo magnífico. É uma mulher sexy, forte, determinada, inteligente, generosa, amorosa. Tinha um humor acido que o divertia, perspicaz, irônica, honrada

Era filho do Quarto Kazekage e irmã do Quinto. A princesa de Suna, a imbatível kunoichi da areia. Terrível como uma tempestade do deserto, suave como a brisa que vem do mar.

Era ilógico e irracional que uma mulher como ela pudesse amar e desejar um idiota preguiçoso como ele. Suspirou inconformado. Nunca poderia compreender a esposa ou as mulheres em geral.

- O que foi ? – inquiriu Temari saindo do banheiro, cheirosa e sorridente – A festa foi tão ruim assim? – indagou deitando ao seu lado e o obrigando a se sentar – Troque de roupa agora mesmo, Nara

Mandona !

Havia esquecido de acrescentar "autoritária" na lista mental de características da mulher

Autoritária e o clássico problemática.

- Sabe, eu fiquei muito orgulhosa de você, hoje a noite – comentou a loira – Seu trabalho foi reconhecido pela Godaime, por pessoas importantes dentro e fora de Konoha – sorriu apreciando como o marido havia amadurecido física, mental e emocionalmente – E o mais importante, o reconhecimento dos outros shinobis – completou pensando em como ele sempre havia sido inteligente mas agora ele era o melhor estrategista da aldeia, sendo sempre requisitado para dar cursos e orientações para ninjas mais experientes que ele, ate mesmo para a AMBU. Também havia amadurecido emocionalmente depois da morte de seu sensei , mas ficava feliz por isso não te-lo tornado frio e distante pelo contrario ele estava apenas muito mais seguro, forte e confiável. E fisicamente, bom, fisicamente ele havia se tornado um homem e tanto, alto, musculoso, ombros largos e fortes. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto apreciava o corpo do homem que se deitava ao seu lado e a abraçava por trás

- A velha problemática me promoveu – lembrou contrariado – Muito trabalho – resmungou assumindo sua posição preferida para dormir. As costas de Temari apoiadas no seu peito, suas pernas entrelaçadas, sua mão no peito dela e o seu nariz perto dos cabelos loiros

- Eu sei que você vai dar conta – garantiu confiante entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele – Me sinto envaidecida por sua ser esposa – assegurou baixinho

- Eu amo você, problemática – murmurou beijando a nuca a esposa – E me sinto vaidoso por você me amar


End file.
